son of a snake and fox
by wingedakatsukinaruto
Summary: naruto has been in a jutsu  that hide his realself but when his father  makes his move to reitive him  the boy gets angry and leaves the leaf what willhappene  female manda and femkyuubi motherlykyuubi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own naruto **

**Son of the snake and fox "chapter 1 the awaking of naruto**

The month break from the chunin exams for training but for naruto he was going to see whom would be training him.

"Hey kakashi sensei would it be okay if you would train me please?"asked naruto

"Sorry but I have another appointment."said kakashi this point naruto knew he was going to train sasuke .

Then naruto was gripping his shoulder and fainted Then at that point sakura took naruto to a hospital bed and kakashi followed .

"Please let his be exhaustion."thought kakashi

They arrived in the room and there were tsunade and jiraya then they saw naruto they rushed to see what happened.

"kakashi tell me what happened now "said tsunade

Then the one eyed ninja pointed to his shoulder then jiraya looked at his neck and he eye went huge as hell .

"He has the curse mark."said jiraya

"What "said tsunade

"ku ku ku hello former team mates and that is not the curse mark it is a seal made to help him talk to his mother . "said orchimaru through naruto's mouth .

"Orchimaru why have you marked the boy. "said tsunade

"simple reason but I am not telling not until the finals of the exam and do not worry about naruto training he will be trained by manda. "said orchimaru with there was a smoke screen and naruto and there was orchimaru to along with the sound four

" what do you mean by that orchimaru"said kakashi

"Fine Mr no fun I will tell you a secret naruto is my son and he will no longer be a hidden leaf ninja, sarutobi all ready knew that he was my son and his mother wants him back also. "said orchimaru

"Naruto looks nothing like you."said sakura

"That's because he is under a justu "said kimimaro then orchimaru broke the justu and. There was a long black haired boy with pale skinned and he had black marks around his eyes just like the kyuubi and slowly his eyes opened there was a blood red slit eyes .There was no body fat all muscle the young kitling also had fox ears and tail.

"Now you now whom his mother is. "said orchimaru in cold and angry tone

"My mom is the kyuubi isn't she" said naruto

"Yes naruto your mother is the kyuubi the reason why she attacked is because she thought that you were dead "said orchimaru with a sad tone

"poor fucker "said tayuya

"So dad what the story said naruto and orchimaru was brought to a tear

" The fourth new of naruto and tried to kill him but , I cam prepared so I kidnapped kushina and said leave my son alone or else I will kill her ."said orchimaru

"So why would they do that."said jiraya

"They were given false reports that I was doing experiments. "said orchimaru

"Who gave us the false information."said the third

" Danzo he was afraid of some one younger and stronger than him but I still hate the leaf and my son does as well I sense it within him ."said orchimaru

Then naruto took of his head band and threw it out of the window and said "Father take me home please."

"yes my son "said the snake and then naruto raised his hand and said "The leaf will pay for they way it treated me it will pay dearly. "

"Naruto I am truly sorry. "said a crying hokage

"Hokage sama forgiveness is something that the leaf does not deserve. "said naruto as he fades away

" Sarutobi sensei I have lost respect for the leaf "said jiraya

"I have to and I am going to take this pink haired, one with me if she chooses to come with me. "said tsunade

Sakura just nodded and followed.

**with naruto**

The black haired half demon was not in a good mood with konoha .the snake father wanted to talk to the hatchling but was to nervous .

"Can I speak to my mother "asked naruto

"yes just close your eyes"said orchimaru

"thanks dad I want to ask her something "said naruto

"what nay I ask my son "said orchimaru

"can I set her free"said naruto and orchimaru said "you cant not without hurting your self "

" My son I know it hurts but there is nothing you can do for now just make me proud. "said the kyuubi this brought a tear to the poor boys eyes and he grew even more angry.

"But mother I want to introduce you to my friends ."said naruto with a blush

"I will see what I can do ."said kyuubi while smiling

"Naruto today for the past four weeks you will be trained manda in sage arts and and after the chunin exams you will be trained again by manda to complete your training ."said orchimaru

"You will be also trained by me and you will be the sage of all snake and demon kind ."said the mother fox .

The news made naruto smile and his eyes had an evil look to them .The fatherly snake orchimaru brought put the snake contract .

"Now sign your name in blood ."said orchimaru

"What is my last name ?"asked naruto orchimaru looked saddened

"Just put uzumaki for now ."said orchimaru

"Summoning justu, "said naruto and a big cloud of smoke and what was their was a giant purple snake .

"W**hom dares summon me the all powerful manda?"asked the snake **

"Manda "said orchimaru and then manda told everything and the snake was pissed and then, then she looked at naruto and for the first time the snake thought's' whom is that boy I will wait for him to get older' . (manda is female in this fic)

"**I will train you in sage kenjustu and in snake sage justu"said manda while getting a thought .**

"i only have a an idea "said naruto

" **mind telling me "asked manda**

"i use the shadow clone justu and you take half for snake sage justu and half for kenjustu "said naruto and manda along with his mom and dad were speechless.

"**Fine we will do it that way but may I ask why."said manda **

" Because I want to spend time with you ."said naruto with a smile

Then the snake transformed in to her human state she has tanned skin along with purple eyes with slits and long black hair.(think yoruichi from bleach) She had a purple trousers with a black belt she wore a black shirt and sleeveless trench coat with the word on the back ' I bite '.The black haired boy went and had a nose bleed and then manda walked over and licked the blood and then naruto fainted

"to much"asked manda and orchimaru laughed his ass of and kyuubi was gob smacked

time skip konoha

The leaf was is in state of shock and fear the son of orchimaru and the kyuubi naruto was going to be at the chunin exams.

"Naruto I hope you are not to angry "said hinata

"who would thought that naruto is the son of orchimaru and kyuubi "said shikamaru

"It's a good thing that jiraya and tsunade have stayed in konoha "said ino

Then a black haired boy with fox ears and tails wearing black pants with a golden snake pattern, he had a belt with sword strapped to his right side and a black trench coat with a purple snake at the back.

"Who is that "asked ten ten

"that is naruto "said sakura When that was said hinata thought' nice momma like ' then everyone saw hinata with a wide Cheshire cat grin and nose bleed ..they all stepped one foot back

" Hey naruto ."said ino

"Hello everyone ."said naruto

"So how have you been ?"asked sakura

"Fine just completed my kenjustu training and other things. "said naruto and tenten heard this was giddy as a frog.

"Is that your sword ?"asked tenten

"Yeah it was my mothers and dad made shure it was safe. "said naruto smiling

"So do you truly hate the leaf ."asked hinata

"Yes they destroyed my mothers body and made me suffer and among other things mercy has no home in the leaf ."said naruto coldly

"But I will spare my friends."said naruto

"So you will spare sasuke ."said sakura

"Hell no he wont "said manda with a angry tone

"That's right the council kisses his ass ."said naruto with a wicked grin

"Hello naruto "said tsunade

" Hi auntie "said naruto

"yo brat "said jiraya

"hi ero uncle "said naruto jiraya took a strop to that

"So who is this "asked tsunade

" Me think big purple snake "said manda and she smiled and hugged naruto and both of the sanin jaws dropped

"Manda "said jiraya

"yeap in the human flesh"said manda wand then kissed narutoon the cheek and this made everyone curios

" So what is your relation ship with naruto."said hinata

" wife to be "said manda

"lucky"said jiraya

"When he turns sixteen he will be in charge of all summons including kastuya and gamabunta,

"said orchimaru form behind jiraya and tsunade the two were gob smacked.

An next is sasuke vs naruto and kyuubi is freed so what do you think .

Harm yes or no is yes who, to add

sasuke bashing yes or no

sakura will be bashed by manda .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer see first chapter music will be used (play:) ccopy and paster the song on you tube chapter 2 sasuke vs naruto and kyuubi is freed **

The arena was full and ready for the first match is sasuke vs naruto uzumaki .The crowd was watching . The arena floor the uchiha made his entrance the crowd cheered for him this made naruto angry and pissed the clouds darkened and purple lightning this made manda eyes go wide with fear

"Tsunade jiraya I suggest you make sure no one interferes or else naruto will kill everyone "said manda with a serous tone

"What do you mean?"asked tsunade

"The purple lightning only happens when a demon is near full fury and this fight will be barbaric and bloody .The boy will kill the uchiha or worse make him beg for his life and rip his eyes out ."said manda with a hint of excitement in her voice

"Fine I will get on it"said jiraya

Then jiraya made his way to the third hokage and he whispered 'under no possible circumstance that you must let either naruto or sasuke end the match on their own trust me on this'

"understood "said the third and he told the guard and hayte said "This match I will be a no rules match and no interference if any one gets involved the will killed on sight by order of the third and kazekage" everyone was shocked and naruto smiled and laughed so loud he calmed down and said " now bitch me and you are going to have fun and I will tear you apart " pulling out his black blade with a snake handle and and orb at the middle with a red glow and a black slit.

"looser huh you think you can scare me "said sasuke

"No I think I can beat you "said naruto un d punched him in the gut and pulled his face and said "let the fun begin "then sasuke broke free and he said "what happened loser "naruto looked not pleased and said "SNAKE BINDING JUSTU " with that justu sasuke was wrapped up from head to toe in snakes and he was afraid of naruto and he wanted to know what he had done to make him angry.

"You the last uchiha I hate your clan and will wipe you al out with much happiness you made my life hell, everyone started to beat me up when. I was younger and hate me worse because the blame d me for your clans demise and but they never knew that the uchiha clan planned to taker over huh" said naruto and everyone was shocked the boy startede to walk over and said "here is the proof " and as naruto gave sasuke a file he said "now for the final blow sharingan extraction justu" .Then naruto walked out to the center and said "summoning justu shimigami"then appeared the

"**who dare summon the shimigami "said the big figure **

"I do oh mighty one I humbly request you hear my ple." said naruto in a humble way

" **what is your request ."said the shimigami **

"Well I know that because of one madara uchiha that you are blind and for this reason I am making you a deal in exchange for the sharingan free the kyuubi my mother. "said naruto and everyone was in fear .

" **Fine but you must not touch konoha and the fourth will be brought back to life along with kushina uzumaki. "said the death god **

"Fine it will be done"said naruto and the black haired boy thought' there is more than one way'

**with the akatsuki **

Sharingan that itachi and madara both lost their eye justu and obito was freed then the two left and

to find naruto because they knew he done the deed.

WITH THE LEAF

The leaf was in panic and fear the nin tailed fox was freed and the nine railes looked at her son in the ground sleeping

**With naruto**

The newly freed kyuubi was looking at her son in a proud way"Orchimaru manda we are leaving. "said the kyuubi and she looked at anko and said "you come to. "Then anko left with the three. The snake sannin was in awe of the feat of his sons bravery or was her angry for his stupid action he 'could have got himself killed 'thought the sannin.

"So why do you want me to come ?"asked anko while looking at the black haired boy

"uh who is there "said naruto and he received a punch to the gut form the nine tails and she said "i am proud but how did you know about the shimigami's blindness "

"He used to check up on me when I was younger. "said naruto everyone was shocked

"Hey son I would like to introduce you to your sister anko. "said orchimaru

"what do you mean ?"said anko

"Anko I am your father. "said orchimaru with a torch underneath his face Anko screamed

"So hi sis yeah wait until you hear the other truth ."said naruto and anko was dumbfounded

An hmm what do you think harem begin in later chapters. I am just devolving the plot first voting is still on going .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer i do not own anything used

**the plan revealed and revaltions begin**

There has been many , months since the chunin snake siblings has , been getting to know eache other .They have also been hating the leaf because of the way they were treated .

The plan was simple figure aw ay to destroy the leaf but with out war tthen naruto simled and chuckled evily.

"What if we were to write our stroys, in scrols and send them to damiyo's and the other way their reaction , will be on there own terms and we have done nothing worng by tellling them our storys,"said naruto getting a shiver from anko .

"Damn bro you are scary like father ,"said anko that erned anko a hug and naruto whispered"Thank you for the compliment sister ."

**In the leaf **

The hyuuga heiress was packing here things and read to leave with jiraya to join sound .Then by her suprise here father was in front of the gates .

"What is the meaning of this daughter are you betraying me ?, your village all for jsut some stupid crush with some demon brat ,"

"How dare you ... you wonder why iam leaving this disgrace of a village behind look in the mirror hiashi hyuuga ,"said a seathing hinata she plunged her kunai into his spine .

Then manda showed up and said" I am willing to share if you are ."

The weak hyuga stood up and started crying he said "forgive me daughter ,"

Then a mystery woman came out of the shadows and said "you have lost that right long ago hiashi koi ,"

The hyuuga looked with disbelif that yugo uzuki was actualy hitmoi hyuuga.

"My daughter not yours ,"said hitomi

**In the hidden sound **

The snake sibilings were telling their, father of naruto's plan. He laughed and said " that is

very good plan my son."

"Thank you dad,"said naruto

**in the akatsuki lair **

The blonde former hero minato namikaze , was prepairing for and all out assult on sound and to get naruto .

" You will pay for your lie orchimaru mark may words pay back shall be dished out ."said a seathing minato

"will we have our son back minato ,"said kushin.

"how is he,"asked minato

"he is fine , for now he does not know . That me and the nine tails are one and the same yet ,"said kushina.

"what of his blood imits ,"asked minato

His rinnegan has been waked since birth i have gave him the knowlage on how to use it and his wood justu are near awaking ."said kushina .

"begin tellling him , the truth show him what orchimaru really did ,"said minato

in naruto mindscape

the black haired boy walked throgh, t the hallways and saw his mother kushina .

"It is time you knew the truth naruto,"said kushin with tears .

**An the cliffie of doom strikes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer i do not own anything used**

this is now a resident evil crossover

**the truth of his origins**

The fox was crying and naruto was confued , Then naruto asked what was wrong .Then kushina began to speak.

"the truth is that your real father is , the forth hokage and orchimaru lied to get your power which has been tempory sealed for reasons yet to be main point of the truth is that you are related to a very powerfull person , "this shocked naruto to the very core but it also cleared something up for him.

**In the out side **

The snake boss manda was watching naruto ,he woke up and was in a state of anger ,then naruto told manda everything. This pissed manda of , she had a nasty supirse for orchimaru.

" Do not worry naru kun i will get your fake father ,"said manda thinki ng that it could be time for him to know of that secret .( what is the secret )

**With Anko mitarashi**

She was lisitng in what naruto said then she confronted him and demnad ,what was going on. Then he put his hands and her fore head and showed her what happened and .Then she looked furious and was crying with she brushed her tear away and looked at the blonde naruto

" I am going oro huntin who is with me ,"said anko manda cheered and naruto stopped them.

"I have a really good idea to tell if he is lying or not, muhahahaha,"said naruto with a sadistic laugh .

**With orchimaru**

The snake sanin knew his plas for naruto as a host were failing, this meant that he would have to act now.

"oh oro tou san i want a word with you now ,"said naruto in a scary tone that made orchmaru cry.

"Hi naruto so you found out about my plans,"said orchimaru in a dry voice after thoes words ashe recived. A stab wound to the heart and naruto channeled some lighning chakra through the sword and orchimaru blew up.

**Back with naruto**

The boy wrote what happened in severaly scroll and wrote what happened .He summoned his anbu foxes and that he wouldleave sound and go to the hidden rain and anko as the otokage.

" i wil return maybe in a year or two but i have much thinking to do as a person and as naruto ,"said the confused boy tp the hiddden sound village people were shouting thank you and two hours when naruto left he saw hinata and hitomi they were told what happened .

"Naruto can i travel with you,"asked hinata naruto kissed her in the lips and hitomi smiled .

An issue.

"what i have always loved you i have an isuse when it come to tell prople how i feel

some times," said a blusshing black haired boy.

"he naru you have added hinata tothe gang eh ,"said manda coming out o f the shadows.

" i am in the clan restoration law,"said naruto hinata smiled aand said lets go. ,

" that mean that you can have multi girlfriends," said manda and hinata they gave an evil smile.

"what please tell me ,"begged the confused teen..

"we get to pick thelast two ,"sai them both naruto had a bad feeling in the pit of hos stomach that he was screwed .

**In the unknown **

There was men with unknown wepons stalking naruto,There was six in total .(umbrella corp)

"test subject heavy storm is proced ahead of planned time line proced with the injectio f the t virius to activate next stage in operion sage"said the officer then he head a screem

"WARNING PROJECT ALICE IS ARGHHHHH,"the was static and then an unkown voice said "your asses are all mine boys, i want my son back ,"

**In naruto's mind**

The fox brough naruto back in to his mind and said "naruto i am sorry to say this butwe are your foster pearnts your real mothers name is alice the red queeen."

naruto was confused even more he wanted answers now"EXPLAIN NOW,"

"we had to protect you from umbrella corp that was the purpose of the akatsuki ,"said kushina.

**AN so some twist huh**

this now an naru mand hinata paring

anko will be paired with itachi or deidara

vote on who should be a zombie first


End file.
